


【SD花流．生活系列之八】第三者（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [8]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之八】第三者（文：十甫）

彭～

这一刻，篮框因强劲的灌篮而摇晃着，下一刻就有一个人坐倒在地上，握着自己的右足踝。

“流川老师！你怎样了……”“老师……”“老师！你……”

听着自己的学生七嘴八舌的问话，流川摇摇头，接着便咬牙站起来。凭他的经验，若扭伤足踝，只要在第一时间忍痛行走，那么那伤了的脚就没那么痛了……

但这次，不行！

幸好有学生及时扶住，不然流川又再摔了。

呼！似乎伤得不轻…看来，得去医务处了。

痛得直冒汗的流川，终于承认自己的伤势严重，非到医务处走一趟不可。但他拒绝学生的陪同，只吩咐他们继续练习，只因为区域联赛快到了，他不许他们有一丝松懈。

走路一拐一拐的流川，好不容易走到医务处。见到这位稀客的医务处助理，立刻拉了张椅子给流川坐下，马上替他处理伤势。

“哇～踵成这样！亏你还能走到这里，应该叫我过去才对！”

流川默不作声，皱着眉头…很痛！

爱唠叨的医务处助理，手脚倒俐落，三两下就替他包扎好了。她顺手拿了一支拐杖给流川，“伤势还蛮严重的，这个星期少走动，尽量用拐杖。还有，今天回家后就尽量把脚抬高，让瘀血尽快散去。”

“谢谢！”简短的道谢，接过拐杖的流川便转身离去。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

回到公寓乘搭升降机的大堂，流川心里暗呼～倒霉！

两架升降机同时故障，正在抢修中。

流川无奈地用拐杖撑着身体走向安全梯。唉～要瓟十二层楼才到家呀！不禁埋怨那白痴为何买那么高的公寓。

想到那白痴，流川心里一阵温暖，一阵生气。樱木伤一痊癒，就马上回到稳安保安公司上班。由于请了两个月病假养伤，樱木要求老板兼上司，阿部山雄，给他安排射击特训，因为怕自己的技术生疏了。阿部山雄也真的给他安排了，所以樱木从昨日起就离家进行一个星期的特训了。

慢慢地爬着楼梯的流川，这时候非常非常非常想念他的白痴，因为樱木一定会把他背上楼的。虽然，他不一定有体力背完全程，但至少不会让他拐着脚，自个儿爬上十二层楼。但一转念，他又暗骂起樱木了……

若不是白痴，自己的体力哪会透支～

流川只觉脸上发烫，呣～也许是爬得太累的缘故。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

走走停停，终于到达自己公寓的那一层。

从走廊处，流川就看见自己的家门口坐着一个人。那人也看见他了，马上站起来，趋向他。

“流川，你怎么弄成这样！”

还喘着气的流川，懒得答他。自顾走向家门。

彷彿解读了流川“你怎么会在这里”的表情，那人微笑地说：“咦？你忘了？我前天拨过电话给樱木，要求在你们家暂住几天，他答应了……他说你也答应了。”说着，边扶着流川。流川一把摔开他的手，“不必！”

哎呀！真的忘了。那白痴似乎有问过自己是否能让某人寄住几天，自己答应了吗？……没印象～只记得当时计算着那白痴不在的一个星期，自己要做什么好……呣！又好像有这么一回事……唉！这一阵子，家里总是有人来寄住。三个月前三井来了，还赖着不走；前个星期来了臭女人…今天又来了这个人，真讨厌！一直有人打扰我们的生活……

流川一打开门就走进家里，也不管身后的人是否有跟着进屋子。所幸，运动员的身手并没有随时间而消失，身后的人还是敏捷地闪了进来。

突然，电话响了起来，流川紧张得想快步走去接听，但身后的人见他辛苦地移动脚步，便替他接听了，耳中立即传来急促的声音：

“喂～怎么这么久才接听？狐狸，你睡死了吗？”

“对不起，樱木，流川就快来听了，你等一下…”

“咦？刺蝟头，你到了呀！我的公寓怎么样，还不错吧？”

“嗯，刚进门，还未细看。”仙道微笑地说道。

“我过几天就回来了，到时再招呼你吧！”

“谢谢～但我不是来玩…”话还未说完，手上的听筒就被人抢去了，还被狠狠地瞪了一眼。仙道不由心里发毛──流川好可怕！

“来了就不妨玩…”“哼！”“……狐狸～终于肯听电话了唷！你手机关了吗？我中午打了好多次都不通。”

流川连忙翻出手机，“…没电了……”

“啊！你又忘了充电……我不是已经提醒你每天晚上要记得充电吗？真是的，不要只顾睡觉好不好？”

“嗯！”

“你怎样啦？怎么这次应得那么爽快？”

“我……”听见白痴关怀的语气，流川本想告诉他自己扭伤脚了，还很辛苦地爬了十二层的楼梯…但现在家里有外人在，流川最后还是选择不说。

“喂喂～狐狸，你没什么吧？”

“没！”

“真的？”

“嗯！”

“我要挂电话了，再过五分钟要进行晚间野战特训，拜拜！”

“嗯！”

咯！流川挂上电话。然后，他转头冷冷地对正在欣赏他家中摆设的仙道说：“别乱碰我们家的东西！”言下之意是不满仙道刚刚自作主张接了电话。

仙道无所谓地笑了笑，说：“记住！不会有下次了。请问……今晚，我睡哪里？”环顾这两房一厅的公寓，仙道猜自己也许被安排睡客厅。

流川认真想了想，说：“你睡我房！”指了指左边的房间，接着说，“不准进白痴的房，不然别怪我不客气！”

说完，他慢慢地拐着走进右边的房间。

你已经不客气了。仙道摇摇头，拿起了行李走进了流川指给他的房间。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

咯咯咯！仙道敲了敲流川的房门（樱木的房间），“流川！你要吃晚餐吗？”

等了半晌，没反应，仙道不禁苦笑，真拿他没办法，若是樱木在就好了，他一定会热情招呼自己的。

唉！自己宁可多接近樱木也不愿意去惹流川，是的，跟樱木做成朋友，还是自己主动的唷！

想起前年在唐吉诃德的“动工前夕庆祝会”上与他们两个重逢时，樱木和流川都似对自己怀有敌意。但因樱木还会友善对待自己，心中就不免与他亲近些。后来，因唐吉诃德，因洋平，樱木渐渐与自己熟稔了，才真正交起朋友来。但流川……还是一样冷淡。若不是因为东京的酒店租金贵，自己要办的事又不知几时才完成，他才不想与流川同住一屋檐下。像刚才，自己好心扶他，竟被当瘟疫般被摔开，想来就不是滋味。

但向来潇洒的仙道，那不是滋味的感觉只一闪而过，便不再当一回事了。于是，他继续敲着流川的房门。

“流川！你要吃……晚餐吗？”声音由大而小，因为流川突然拉开房门。

“我自己煮！”冷冷的声音。

“咦！厨房有现成的菜？不如我来煮吧，你多休息好了。”也不等流川回答，仙道直接走进厨房。

这一次，流川倒没有反对仙道“碰”他家的东西。自己现在站也难站得稳，既然有人自愿煮，那就让他去吧。于是，流川慢慢走到客厅，把伤脚抬起放在矮几上，看电视去。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

第二天，仙道一早就出门了。流川醒来的时候，发现仙道留在饭桌上的早餐，还夹着一张字条：午餐委屈你吃麵包了，冰柜裡有做好的三文治馅料！

这个人真老实不客气的，当在自己家似的。流川边吃着早餐边想。

请了病假的流川，这一天，真不好过。看电视看得脑袋都麻木了，手上握着充满电的手机却一直没有响过。流川无聊得在沙发上睡着了。

晚上，仙道一回来，就立刻到厨房准备晚餐，似乎早已算到流川没有煮。

这一夜，流川还是不必自己动手煮晚餐，在樱木不在家的时候……

后来，不只这一夜，第二个早餐、第三个晚餐、第三个早餐……至到第五个晚餐，流川都没有动手。

看着在厨房忙着的仙道，流川不禁想：受伤了被侍候原来感觉很好！呣，那白痴常常受伤，不知是不是想骗我侍候他～

流川为自己的想法暗笑。

唉！如果现在在厨房的是白痴，那多好？还有一天，那白痴就回来了，好想见到他…

突然，听到大门有钥匙撞击的声音，流川的心竟加速地跳动…难道……

“狐狸～我回来了……”打开家门的人喊道！

果然！

流川不禁兴奋起来，脸也充满了血色！他站了起来……

这时，仙道也因这一声喊而从厨房走出来……

“累死了！”刚踏进客厅的樱木，就见到两个人站在饭厅，一个站在厨房门口，微笑着；一个站在饭桌前，脸红着……

狐狸干嘛脸红红的？樱木很奇怪。

“为什么早了一天回来？”流川问。

“还不是因为你，不是扭伤脚吗？怎么还站着？…唷！刺蝟头，对不起啦，让你来煮饭了，你的事办好了没有？”樱木同时对两个人说话。

仙道微笑着说，“无所谓，当付房租，很划算！你吃了没？要开饭了……”

“还没呢！饿死了，有饭吃真好！”樱木边说着，边走近流川，把他按在椅子上，“快坐下！你不想走路了是吗？…对了，你刚才为什么看起来脸红红的？”

流川看了仙道一眼，不答。要他在仙道面前说是因为知道樱木回来而兴奋得脸红，他才不愿意呢！才不想让外人听到自己对樱木的“情话”。

然而，他这个举动，让樱木误会了。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

接下来的几天，只要三人同居一室，樱木就莫名烦躁。他一直催促仙道快点办妥他的事，但仙道支支吾吾的，一直说，在想办法办好。樱木的心更加不舒服了。

流川知道樱木在生闷气，可是不知道原因。他只是觉得很奇怪，因为樱木拨他手机的次数多了，而且时间都不固定。

那白痴！从特训回来那天就变怪了，真搞不懂！有机会一定要问一下。

但流川没有机会问了，当天晚上，樱木为了他，揍了仙道一拳，打得仙道半边脸都肿起了。

为什么？

“你干嘛摸狐狸的脸！狐狸，你也真是的，为什么让他碰！”樱木生气地说。

“你出手比我快！”见樱木怒不可遏，流川突然明白，樱木在吃醋。于是，他直接说出自己的想法。

“真的吗？你也想揍他的是吗？”樱木语气有点高兴起来。

“谁愿意让他碰了，白痴！”流川瞪了樱木一眼。

樱木指着仙道，“刺蝟头！你到底有什么企图，我已经忍你很久了，你没听过‘朋友…’那个，‘不能欺’吗？你还敢常常望着狐狸发呆！”

“他看的不是我！”流川说道。

“什么？他明明是看着你的，我亲眼见到了，难道你敢说他刚刚摸的不是你？”樱木显然又要开始发作了。

流川瞪他一眼，重复，“他看的不是我！”

“对不起～樱木！”仙道终于说话了，“流川的眼神太像她了，所以才情不自禁…”

“吓！谁？你找的人吗？”

“不是～是……她的妹妹。”仙道迟疑地答道。

原来仙道的父母替他定了一门亲事，是某政治人物的千金。仙道没有拒绝，他早就有这种意识了，生为仙道家族的人，婚姻大事不得自由，因此他一直都不敢谈恋爱，一来怕伤人，二来怕伤己。到了定亲当天，仙道才见到他的“未婚妻”──山泉铃奈以及她的妹妹，丽奈。看着这两姐妹，仙道觉得很有趣，虽说是孪生的，可是一个热情活泼，一个冷冰冰的，对人爱理不理，尤其是那双眼睛，很有性格，很冷。可是这一双眼睛，在看向她的姐姐时，充满生气与热情……仙道突然好想这双眼睛望着的是自己。

仙道对这双眼睛越来越迷恋，于是，他拒婚了……原本想重新向山泉家提亲，定亲的对象是山泉丽奈，然而却听到山泉铃奈离家出走的消息，而且没留下只字片语。

仙道迷恋的眼睛终于望向自己，但却是愤怒的！

“你害了我姐姐！她从小身体不好，到现在还需要人照顾……”眼睛流下大颗大颗的眼泪。

“对不起～我会负责找她回家！”仙道承诺。

听说，山泉铃奈到了东京，于是就到东京来了。

听完仙道的故事，樱木点头道，“那你为什么还要看狐狸？”

仙道不禁失笑，唉！

“因为流川的眼神像她，尤其是看你的时候，充满生气与热情……就像她…”仙道开始神游了。

是吗？狐狸，你是这样看我的吗？

樱木在流川眼中看到了答案，于是伸手，而流川这时也把手伸来…双手紧握。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

第二天，樱木请了假，帮忙仙道找人。没结果。

星期六，流川没上课，也加入找人阵容。

“山泉铃奈～这麻烦女人，到底在哪里！”樱木鬼叫道。

躺在椅子上休息了一阵子，正准备继续找时，被一人拦着了，“先生，请签个名支持反战运动吧！”

樱木拿起了笔签了名，对面那戴着鸭舌帽的小伙子对他展开了热情的笑容，“谢谢支持！”

咦！女声…那笑容好熟……呀！山泉铃奈！（樱木看照片看熟的）

樱木一伸手抓着那“小伙子”的手，“山泉铃奈！终于找到你了！”然后用手机通知了仙道和流川。

山泉铃奈一直想挣脱被抓着的手，但又怎挣脱得了。后来，便安静下来了。她知道对方没有恶意，而自己还要在那儿继续找人签名支持反战运动，也就默默地等着樱木招来找她的正主儿了。

眼见仙道从远处奔近，山泉铃奈开口问道：“怎么你来了，丽奈呢？”

“丽奈不在这儿，她很担心你…大家都是…为什么离家出走？”仙道对这任性的人不免起了责备心。

“我不是离家出走的，我有事要办呀！我不是在信上写得清清楚楚吗？”山泉铃奈说。

“信？没有呀！”仙道奇道。

“有…我都写得清楚…啊～我在电脑上打了信忘了打印……哈哈…对不起…哈哈…”山泉铃奈拍着自己的头大笑说。突然，一阵晕眩使她失去了知觉……

只觉人中一痛，山泉铃奈“哇！”一声，张开了眼睛。

“你身体不好就别乱跑，回家吧！”仙道还是用责备的语气说道。

山泉铃奈摇了摇头，“我没事。小时候虽有先天性心脏病，但动过手术后已痊癒，唉！家里的人都太担心了，尤其是丽奈，总害怕我一睡不醒。我不会回家的，我下个星期要到科威特去！”

“吓！你要去当人牆？”仙道一惊！

“是的。我要支持反战！丽奈就拜托你了，虽然仙道家与山泉家这次的联姻是因为利益挂钩，但我看得出来，你是喜欢丽奈的。”山泉铃奈说道。她清楚得很，以石油为主要业务的仙道家，一旦美国向伊拉克开战，他们在伊拉克的油田将一无所有。于是便想借助父亲山泉健一的政治力量，企图透过亲美的日政府，在战后可分得一杯羹。而父亲亟须得到仙道家的资助以便在政途上大展拳脚，于是两家联姻一拍即合。

“为什么要这样做？”仙道不解。

“宣扬和平呀！”山泉铃奈微笑着说。这世界最需要的是和平。

仙道感到惭愧，他之前还以为她只是个任性妄为的千金小姐……

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

“狐狸～刺蝟竟随山泉铃奈到科威特，还拐跑了山泉丽奈！”樱木向流川报告新得来的消息。

“嗯！”流川淡淡地应了一声。

“还好，仙道拐跑的不是你！”

“白痴！”

“你知道吗？那时候在唐吉诃德看到你一直望着仙道，我一想起来就很不爽…后来问你你又否认看他，我很在意！”樱木老实相告。

“白痴！”为什么不相信我的心？

流川握着樱木的手，“不信任才是破坏感情的第三者，白痴！”


End file.
